parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Hood
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of "Robin Hood" It appeared on YouTube. July 7 2017. Cast *Robin Hood - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Little John - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Maid Marian - Miss Cricket (Stuffed Animals) *Prince John - Ragain Blackard (Company Idiot) *Sir Hiss - Uncle Robert (Company Idiot) *Friar Tuck - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Professor Scrumptchious (The Wildlife) *Alan-A-Dale - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Lady Kluck - Debee (The Hive) *Nutsy - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Trigger - LeFou (Beauty & The Beast) *Otto - Grampston the Tortoise (Company Idiot) *Skippy Rabbit - Pinocchio *Sis Rabbit - Mary Grant (In Search of the Castaways) *Tagalong Rabbit - Pollyanna *Mother Rabbit - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Toby Turtle - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Tournament Crocodile - The Coachman (Pinocchio) *Rhino Guards - King of Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Wolf Guards - Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) and Animal Control Hunters/Cops (The Wildlife) *Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Little John disguise as Fortune Teller - Anna (Frozen) *Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Little John disguise as Sir Reginald - The King (Cinderella) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Old Ant (A Bug's Life) *Sexton Mouse - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Sister Mouse - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *King Richard - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Scenes: *Jiminy Hood part 1: Main Titles/("Whistle Stop") *Jiminy Hood part 2: "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Jiminy Hood part 3: Ragain Blackard and Uncle Robert *Jiminy Hood part 4: Fortune Tellers/Robbing Ragain *Jiminy Hood part 5: Scrumptchious Visits Homer Simpson and Grampston *Jiminy Hood part 6: Pinocchio's Birthday Present *Jiminy Hood part 7: Pinocchio Meets Miss Cricket *Jiminy Hood part 8: Thought Love *Jiminy Hood part 9: Ragain and Robert's Plan *Jiminy Hood part 10: The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Jiminy Hood part 11: The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Jiminy Hood part 12: Jiminy's Being Seized/The Attack *Jiminy Hood part 13: "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Jiminy Hood part 14: "Not in Nottingham"/At Homer's Church *Jiminy Hood part 15: Ragain's Idea About Homer/Scrumptchious Meets Old Ant *Jiminy Hood part 16: Jailbreak *Jiminy Hood part 17: Jiminy Gets All the Taxes *Jiminy Hood part 18: The Big Chase *Jiminy Hood part 19: Jiminy and Miss Cricket Got Married/The Happy Ending/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Jiminy Hood part 20: Ending Credits Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Disney Scenes Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Adventures in Music (1951-1953) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs (1986) *Disney's Villains Revenge (1999) *House of Mouse (2001) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Bee Movie (2007) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Tangled: The Series (2017) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Mulan (1998) *Dumbo (1941) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Cinderella (1950) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Peter Pan (1953) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Lion King (1994) *The Wildlife Show (1999) *The Wildlife Movie (2004) *Company Idiot (1993) *Company Idiot: The Series (1994-) *Company Idiot (1995) *Company Idiot 2 (2003) *Company Idiot 3 (2005) *Oliver & Company (1988) *In Search of the Castaways (1962) *Pollyanna (1960) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Lady & The Tramp (1955) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Gallery: Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Robin Hood Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Little John 83606-2.jpg|Miss Cricket as Maid Marian Star wars episode 7 thecartoonman12 style poster.png|Ragain Blackard as Prince John Star wars episode 1 thecartoonman12 style poster.png|Uncle Robert as Sir Hiss NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Friar Tuck gg64211522.jpg|Professor Scrumptchious as The Sheriff of Nottingham Professor Owl-0.jpg|Professor Owl as Alan-A-Dale debee2.png|Debee as Lady Kluck Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as Nutsy LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Trigger Dennis the Desert Tortoise.jpeg|Grampston the Tortoise as Otto Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Skippy Rabbit Mary Grant in In Search of the Castaways.jpg|Mary Grant as Sis Rabbit Pollyanna.jpg|Pollyanna as Tagalong Rabbit Nanny.png|Nanny as Mother Rabbit Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Toby Turtle Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-5930.jpg|The Coachman as the Tournament Crocodile Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg|Rapunzel as Robin Hood's fortune teller disguise Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1883.jpg|Anna as Little John's fortune teller disguise Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Robin Hood's legged stork disguise Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg|The King as Little John's Sir Reginald disguise 500full.jpg|Prince Phillip as Sexton Mouse Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora as Sister Mouse Doc23.png|Doc as King Richard Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:YouTube